Blackmail
by Relena1
Summary: The Digimon Emperor, and the digidestined leader are having nightly meetings. (more to it than that, read to understand) Kensuke


Blackmail **Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, so don't sue.  
  
**Author's note:** I've decided to take a break from my "Davis' Secret Love" series. Three guesses who the couple is in this one. You got it, it's Kensuke. Well **duh**, I said it in the summary. Anyway, please R & R.  
--Relena--   


  
**Blackmail  
by Relena  
  
**

It was a foggy night in the digital world, and a dark figure was sitting on an empty tree trunk, waiting. For months now, every night the emperor would sit and wait, wait for his love. Yes, his love. Maybe one wouldn't think that an evil emperor such as him could be capable of loving.  
  
That would be true, but Ken wasn't really an evil person, deep inside, he was rather a kind and gentle one. And he found love in a place where he wouldn't have even thought of seeing a human. Even more surprising, he had fallen for one of the same gender as himself.  
  
No, he wasn't ashamed of this, only afraid of what others might think of him, them, their relationship. He knew that the digidestined wouldn't fear him anymore, and that they would use his love to their advantage some way or an other. Only two humans, and tow digimon knew about these nocturne meetings.  
  
As weird as it sounds, Veemon had agreed not to tell the other digidestined about his partner's nightly meetings. Besides, why would he tell them, if he did, he wouldn't be able to see Wormmon anymore.  
  
A shadowy silhouette was coming out of the forest, a smaller one at its side. As they were approaching, their familiar forms became clearer to the Digimon Emperor. "What a beautiful night." Ken only swallowed at that unusual statement. "I love you Ken." The other said starting to walk in circles around the startled emperor. "And I can't let you do this to me anymore."  
  
"I know your little secret Ken." Getting out of his daze, he answered. "Oh yeah? So what are you gonna do about it? It's not like I love **you** anyway. Nothing you can do would change my feelings. You and the other digidestined will bow before me." The blue haired genius knew all that wasn't exactly true, but the other didn't.  
  
Meanwhile the digimon was reluctantly fighting Wormmon. Neither of them had digivloved, and their masters were to busy to pay attention to them. As for the caterpillar digimon, he was fighting with all his might.  
  
Still walking around the emperor, the digidestined continued to talk. "I'm not so sure about that Ken. We **will** defeat you." The violet eyes were hardening each time he heard his real name. He wasn't used to it, he had forbidden Davis to call him that. "And I don't care if you don't love me." As that was said Ken felt lips pressed against his.  
  
This wasn't the kind of kiss he was used to. It was a forced one, and tasted weird, even awfully bad. He loved to kiss the redhead, but this wasn't the same at all. He was finally able to push his kisser away. Ken stood proudly, menacingly as the other fell on the rocky ground. "I hope you liked it because it's going to be the last one you'll get."  
  
"Come on Hawkmon, we're leaving!" Yolei yelled as she got up, shaking dirt off her pants. Looking directly into her enemy's eyes, she added "This isn't over Ken. You'll see." The two uninvited guests left in the same direction they had come. The boy genius only stared as they faded in the dark forest.  
  
At about the same time, someone was coming behind him. "What's wrong Emperor?" Davis didn't like to call him that, but love made you do, and not do certain things. Ken liked to be in control, however, the digidestined leader wasn't complaining, he kind of liked it.  
  
Ken turned around as they embraced each other. "Yolei knows, and she's gonna use it against us somehow." Davis gave a worried look "What are we gonna do?" Violet eyes looked straight into the chocolate ones "** We** won't do anything. I'll handle this." The redhead wasn't happy with that answer. "No, I wanna help. It's not like we're gonna ki- You're...not gonna...kill her...are you?"  
  
"Of course not Davis." the emperor reassured his lover, bringing Davis' body closer to his. "I could never do such a thing, not to a human. Ok then, if you really want to help, I have another plan. You'll have to go tell the others that if Yolei talks about us being together, it's a lie. And you'll have to prove it by really attacking me the next time you guys are here."  
  
"But-" Davis started complaining, but was quickly cut off. "You want to help?" The redhead nodded. "So follow the plan." the second child of friendship let out a sigh to show he gave up. "But that's gonna be tomorrow, lets not forget why you came here."  
  
Under the now star illuminated sky, Ken took Davis' face into his hands and tilted it. As their lips touched, the emperor's hands slid down the redhead's back, making him arch closer. As for Davis, he let his fingers run wildly through the spiky blue hair. Suddenly, a blinding light flashed at them, but disappeared almost immediately.  
  
"You're little plan won't work girlies, I have proof now!" a feminine voice cried triumphantly. They turned just in time to see the lavender haired girl disappear once again into the forest. "Do you want us to go after her?" Veemon and his mate asked in unison. Ken shook his head "No use going after her now."  
  


**End of part one  
  
  
  
**

What should I do next? Besides killing Yolei of course.  



End file.
